If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Meloko
Summary: Based on the Ronan Keating song If Tomorrow Never Comes. Daniel realises that its time Sam knew how he really feels about her…


TITLE: If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: my website is http://home.talkcity.com/BoxOfficeBlvd/cleopatra- 1st/stargate.html and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: POV, thoughts, Romance, S/D, song fic  
  
SPOILERS: Children of the Gods, Forever in a Day  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Season 3 I guess, anytime after Forever in a Day  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Based on the Ronan Keating song If Tomorrow Never Comes. Daniel realises that its time Sam knew how he really feels about her.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Whilst listening to the song the idea came to me and here are the results.  
  
IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES  
  
** Sometimes, late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping, She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn out the light and lay there in the dark.**  
  
I watch her. I can't help but gaze at her beautiful face whilst she sleeps. One of her dazzling smiles forms and she is totally unaware of how I watch her, how I have always watched her. Even before tonight I'd stare at her, entranced whenever she spoke and even more so when she laughed. To me she had a voice of an angel, who I knew would always be there for me. She had always been there for me, had helped me through all the bad times.  
  
**And the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake in the morning, Would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?**  
  
It just happened. Years of being friends changed in one night. One single action but I never said then what I really felt. Not how much it meant to me. It just happened, totally unexpected after a simple drink. Last night, I dropped her back at her flat and she invited me up, but just to see an article she had found. We kissed and the rest was just instinct. No declaration, not a single word left either of our lips.  
  
I worry as I slip my hands into hers in reassurance. Would she see it as a mistake? To me there wasn't even a possibility of a fault, but her, I had no idea what she was thinking. I loved her and I think she loves me too but I didn't know whether I could form the words. My unwillingness to act before, did that make her doubt my affection?  
  
**If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I love her? Did I try in every way to show her everyday she's my only one?**  
  
On every mission, every time we step through the gate I worry we will never come back that one of us will die. We have been so close to the line that it scares me. Both of us have actually crossed it but by a miracle we have stepped back. What if next time, I don't? The nurses in the infirmary joke every time I'm in there. Rumours fly that I am in love with Dr Fraiser and now I worry whether she ever believed them.  
  
Have I really shown her how I feel? Have I tried hard enough, and is that even enough?  
  
**And if my time on earth were through, she must face this world without me, Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes?**  
  
What would she do if I did die? I know she worries, I can tell by the anxiety in her eyes every time I lie in the infirmary bed. Every time I manage to get shot.  
  
**Coz I've lost love once in my life, who never knew how much I loved them, Now I lived with no regret and my true feelings for her never were revealed.**  
  
I lost Sha're, it still hurts even now over a year later. I often wonder if she knew how I felt about her? You never know what you've got till its gone. I miss her but I find it hard to say those three little words. I feel them and I hope I show them but it's forming the words. It haunts me to think that Sha're could have believed that I did not love her as I let her get captured by the Goa'uld. I allowed her become a host and I let her die.  
  
**So I made a promise to myself, to say each day how much she means to me, And avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel.**  
  
Now as I kiss Sam on the cheek. I make myself promise to tell her how I really feel. To make sure, before we risk our lives that she knows the truth. I promise she will never forget how deep that love is.  
  
  
  
**So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of,  
  
If tomorrow never comes**  
  
Her cerulean eyes stare at me and the dazzling smile is ever present. I gaze at her and tell her the words that I have been so desperate to say; as, if tomorrow never comes I will have no regrets. 


End file.
